emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1619 (19th December 1991)
Plot Nick wakes Elsa up. She is going to be late for work so he offers to take Alice to the childminder. Chris is furious with the high estimate he has received from the builder for work on the Mill. He is in a rush to get to work as the haulage company has got a new contract. Kathy asks what it is. She is upset when Chris tells her that it is the transportation of horses and ponies to the abattoir. Jack still does not know how to handle Sarah. They are having a row when Joe arrives with a Christmas tree for the farm. Nick tells the childminder that he and Elsa live apart. She is surprised as Elsa had made out that he just worked away. She is impressed by Nick's nappy changing abilities. Kathy tells Kim about the haulage company's new contract. Zoe telephones from New Zealand. She is coming home for Christmas and wants to bring her boyfriend, Patrick, with her. Kim thinks that it must be serious if Zoe is bringing him to meet Frank. Frank goes to talk to Joe and this leads to discussion of Zoe and Rachel; Sarah has a go at Frank and Joe because of the way they talk about women. Kim calls at the market. Eric asks her advice on buying a Christmas present for a lady friend, he is thinking of giving her an antique vase. Kim suggests lingerie, but Eric decides to stick with the vase instead. Kim enquires about the horses that are being sold through the market. Eric tells her that most have gone to the abattoir. They were transported by Chris to Conroys in Kelthwaite and will probably end up as meat. Rachel calls to see Elsa at Lewis's. They arrange to meet for lunch. Elizabeth receives a red rose from Eric. She doesn't tell Michael where it came from. Kim tackles Frank about the horse sale. He doesn't want to get involved. She asks Frank where Zoe and Patrick should sleep when they come home. Frank is quite prudish about it, even though it was okay for Chris to bring different women home. Rachel and Elsa talk about Leeds. Elsa loves it, but doesn't know how happy Alice is. Jack tells Joe that Sarah has only been to trauma counselling once and she won't talk to him about her ordeal. Elsa admits to the childminder that Nick is a natural with Alice. He is jealous of Lynn having Peter and admits that he would quite like to be a single parent. Kathy and Chris talk more about the horse sale as she puts up Christmas lights. He teases her by pretending the power has now gone out along with so much else in the house; they share a kiss. Elsa moans on the phone to her mum about how good Nick is with Alice and how Nick always tries to take care of everything while he's around; Elizabeth has little sympathy. Elizabeth gives Rachel and Michael some money to go out so that she can have a night in with Eric, who has been hiding outside until they leave. He brings her some more roses. Rachel arrives home at the farm for Christmas. Jack tries to persuade Sarah to see the counsellor. He even offers to go skiing with her, in spite of his hating skiing. She tells him to leave her alone. Cast Regular cast *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) Guest cast *Mrs. Rhodes - Diane Adderley Locations *Elsa Feldmann's flat *Mill Cottage - Living room *Emmerdale Farm - Yard, field, farmhouse extension and kitchen *Mrs Rhodes' house *Home Farm - Kitchen and grounds *Hotten Cattle Market - Interior *Lewis's - Interior *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Unknown cafe *The Woolpack - Public bar Category:1991 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes